๑ De Volta Para o Amor – SSHG de Natal ๑
by Thay.Snape
Summary: É Natal. Hermione tem o plano de declarar-se a seu Mestre de Poções. Um mal-entendido, não obstante, acontece, o Diretor intervém e as cartas são postas na mesa. Os dois se reconciliam e a Grifinória descobre que o sentimento é recíproco.


**» APRESENTAÇÃO «**

**Nome: **De Volta Para o Amor

**Autora: **Thaiana Melo (Miss Snape)

**Outras Fics:** 'Learning To Fly – Aprendendo a Voar' e 'Um Dia, Um Adeus'.

**Tipo: **Short-Fic/Song-Fic.

**Shipper Principal:** SS/HG.

**Gênero: **Romance.

**Censura/Classificação: **Livre.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo que você reconhecer nesta fic é de propriedade de J. K. Rowling e não há interesses financeiros da minha parte na criação desta. É apenas para entretenimento de seus futuros leitores.

* * *

**✬ DEDICATÓRIAS ✬**

Andressa (Aviie)  
Má (Loony)  
Caroline (Carolzita Black)  
Lya Hyakaru  
Jamilly (Milly)  
Jasmine (Jas)  
Iara Swan  
Lisa (Lii)  
Catarina (Blair)  
Isoka  
Luiza, Levi, Dhara & demais leitores da LTF  
Giu Saragiotto (G. Snape)  
Ráh, Patê, Beta, Beka, Alê e família LENL  
Meninas da Comunidade 'Eu Amo o Alan Rickman' no Orkut  
Jessy, Raquel, Pri e demais amigas que gostam dos lixos que escrevo

* * *

– Ai, meu Merlin. Por que raios eu decidi ficar aqui na Escola quando os rapazes me convidaram para passar o Natal com eles na Toca? – a Grifinória bufava ao subir as escadas que levavam à Torre de sua Casa.

"Confessa, Mione, você quis ficar por causa dele e seu plano esdrúxulo de dar-lhe, hoje, um presente de Natal e revelar o que sente.", ponderou, enquanto, já diante de seu baú de roupas, selecionava a veste para o jantar que aconteceria em poucas horas.

"Essa idéia ainda irá me promover boas dores de cabeça, posso pressentir desde já!", rebateu mentalmente.

"É a sua chance, sua boba! E, lembre-se, você nunca foi das melhores alunas em Adivinhação, então... Suponho que suas antevisões podem estar enviesadas."

"Chance de quê? De ser achincalhada, em público, por gostar do Professor mais odiado, sarcástico, vil e austero desta Escola e, ainda por cima, declarar-se para ele na maior cara dura, oferecendo-lhe um presente estúpido?"

"Ora, Hermione, onde foi parar a sua coragem Grifinória?"

"Coragem, coragem... Como se isso fosse o suficiente para que esse pesadelo passasse."

"Você só vai descobrir se tentar, não acha?"

"É, acho que a minha sanidade já se foi há muito. Dane-se, é agora ou nunca!", rebateu, meio que cansada deste duelo travado consigo mesma. Parece que o seu outro 'eu' a subjugara.

– Oh Céus! Quando me notarem com esse vestido verde musgo, acharão que estou ficando biruta ou sob a maldição império! – articulou, colocando seus acessórios em cima da cama.

Estava travando um embate penoso contra o relógio e, também, contra seu cabelo castanho. Já havia desembaraçado-o, mas não sabia como arrumá-lo.

– Onde Ginevra Weasley se encontra quando precisamos dela?

– Alguém chamou?

Hermione virou-se para a porta, deparando-se com a amiga do lado de fora.

– Ginny, por Merlin, o que você está fazendo aqui, sua desequilibrada?

– A festa na Toca estava um tédio só, você faz falta, sabia? – disse a ruiva, sorrindo placidamente, ao adentrar naquele aposento – Quer uma 'mãozinha' no seu plano de laçar o Morcegão?

– Ginny! – exclamou, em tentativa falha de demonstrar irritação.

– Ora, Hermi, acha que não sei que a recusa ao nosso convite está bastante ligada a sua empreitada para confessar os sentimentos pelo Snape? Venha cá, depressa. – a ruiva, que já conhecia todos os detalhes do amor da amiga pelo Professor, punha um banquinho defronte ao espelho para que a amiga se assentasse – Olhei um penteado belíssimo em uma revista que meu pai trouxe quando foi à Londres Trouxa. – completou, dando uma piscadela confortante à Hermione.

Uns ajustes aqui, outros ali e a ruiva concluiu o arranjo dos cabelos da morena.

– Cara, se meu irmão não fosse um perfeito estúpido, convencia os dois a casarem-se agora mesmo, só para ter você como cunhada.

– Você e suas idéias enlevadas! – Hermione, assim como Ginny, não mais conseguia conter as risadas que ecoavam por aquelas redondezas.

– Hum, vestido das cores da Sonserina, hein? Menina capciosa... – disse zombeteira, ao finalizar o arranjo do cabelo de Hermione com alguns adereços em prata – Ahn e, só por curiosidade, o que você comprou para o Morcegão? – questionou, por fim.

Hermione, mais do que cansada de corrigir o modo de que a amiga se utilizava ao se referir ao Professor, não a retificou desta vez. Sabia que Ginny o fazia apenas para aborrecê-la.

– Aposto que é uma estaca de madeira nova para pôr no canto do quarto dele para que repouse de cabeça para baixo, como bom morcego, depois do pôr-do-sol... Ops, durante a noite, não! Como você bem sabe, os morcegos dormem de dia, né? Como poderia esquecer um detalhe tão importante? – completou já rindo compulsivamente, acompanhada de Hermione.

– Não Ginny, o presente é outro. Depois te conto tudo. – respondeu, já recobrando o a quietude.

– Mione, precisa de mais alguma ajuda?

Ela meneou a cabeça em negação, poderia cuidar da maquiagem sozinha.

– Pois bem, é que não posso demorar, se meus pais notarem minha ausência repentina, mesmo que por uma ÓTIMA causa, posso me considerar uma Grifinória frita!

– Como você conseguiu permissão para me visitar no Castelo?

– Nada que um empurrãozinho do Professor Dumbledore não resolva, não é? Depois te explico... – Ginny, ao finalizar a frase, prontamente, saía pela porta.

Hermione fitou-se, outra vez, no espelho e gostou da imagem que teve, do que trajava, em especial.

Está certo que era um vestido simples, já que era um evento de pequeno porte, em que estariam presentes apenas alguns alunos e o corpo docente da Escola, ela, no entanto, tinha de se lançar de algum modo aos olhos dele.

Sim, este era o último ano de Hermione Granger em Hogwarts. Ela deixara de ser a jovem de cabelos lanosos e sem cuidados, para se tornar uma mulher notavelmente mais bela e admirável aos olhos masculinos, sem nunca abrir mão de sua honra, boa conduta e da sede pela sabedoria.

Envolveu-se, por meio tempo, com Victor Krum que, ela não podia negar, tinha muito a oferecê-la, mas não o que mais visava em um homem: discernimento, maturidade, inteligência, além de busca incessante pelo acréscimo intelectual.

Nunca ela concordaria tanto com alguém como o fez com Bartô Crouch Jr., quando este, ao fazer-se passar por Alastor 'Olho-Tonto' Moody no Torneio Tribuxo, afirmou a Harry Potter que o que o jovem tinha de pujança e vitalidade, lhe faltava de cérebro.

Encantou-se, então, por Ronald Weasley. Algum tempo depois, não obstante, convenceu-se de que um não fazia o tipo do outro e que o carinho de amigo-irmão prevalecia entre eles.

O novo ocupante, desde o início do sexto ano, dos seus sonhos mais estatelados e irreais era um tal Mestre de Poções, Diretor de Sonserina, ex-Comensal da Morte e que, segundo ela, a odiava. Pelo menos era o que dava a perceber.

Severus Snape era sombrio, rude, carrancudo, egoísta...

"Sério, charmoso, elegante, atraente..."

– Essa segunda voz interna ainda me enlouquece! – articulou, com o presente já em mãos, pronta para deixar a Torre de sua Casa.

Hermione chega ao Salão Principal com seu traje verde musgo, pormenor que não fugiu do olhar de todos os presentes e da pessoa que menos esperava, contudo que desejava de todo coração que a olhasse, Severus Snape.

Ela se senta à mesa, em local vago ao lado de Neville Longbottom, que dialogava, de forma festiva, com Luna Lovegood. Discutiam, aparentemente, mais uma de tantas notícias infundadas de 'O Pasquim'.

– Acho que já estamos todos aqui. – anunciou o Dumbledore, ao perceber que os últimos dois lugares vagos haviam sido ocupados por dois Corvinais – Vejo que alguns de vocês trazem presentes, interessante...

O Diretor conjura uma caixa razoavelmente grande e a posiciona em um altar também amplo e de meia altura ao lado da mesa que compreendia os alunos (que não eram muitos) das quatro Casas, Professores e demais funcionários daquela Instituição.

Após o início da fala, todos se silenciam, curiosos, na intenção de saber o que o Professor pretendia com todo aquele suspense.

– Antes do jantar, sugiro que todos se encaminhem àquela caixa e lá guardem suas lembranças. – ao perceber o olhar confuso e questionador da maioria, continuou – Com um simples aceno meu de varinha, tudo ali contido se encaminhará às pessoas que os corações dos remetentes indicarem que são seu verdadeiro endereço.

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

"Dumbledore pensa em tudo mesmo!"

Os que traziam seus presentes em mãos caminharam até a caixa e lá depositaram o que traziam.

"Essa barba branca é mais sábia do que eu esperava.", arrazoou, agora mais calma, enquanto se conduzia ao local combinado.

Um farto banquete fora servido: pratos deliciosos, especialmente para aquela data, preparados pelos elfos domésticos. Todos se serviram e alimentavam-se com gosto daquela comida.

– Agora que estamos todos satisfeitos – começou, momentos depois, o sempre sorridente Diretor –, vamos aos presentes? – ultimou, enquanto Snape se resumiu em levantar as sobrancelhas em hesitação e Hermione estremecia em nervosismo.

Com um simples manifesto da varinha do Dumbledore, os presentes voavam até chegarem aos destinatários.

Hermione recebeu dois, Snape apenas um, o dela.

Ela avistou o nome das pessoas que lhe endereçaram aquelas gentilezas. Deu um abraço generoso em Neville, que estava ao seu lado, em agradecimento pelo conjunto de penas finas que dele ganhara de presente. E sorriu, de forma radiante, para a Diretora de sua casa, Minerva McGonagall, que lhe ofereceu um livro avançado de Transfiguração.

Depois do sucinto agradecimento à Vice-Diretora e ao amigo Grifinório, olha em direção ao Mestre de Poções para avaliar a reação dele diante do recebimento do que ela, com tanto amor, havia lhe preparado.

Após notar o desapontamento no olhar do Professor, que avistava o presente com aparente escárnio, Hermione se levanta, magoada e se achando uma perfeita tola.

Despediu-se brevemente dos amigos e saiu dali. O caminho para os terrenos da Escola parecia durar uma eternidade, enquanto lágrimas teimavam em cair dos seus olhos.

Aturdidos, muitos avaliavam aquele comportamento, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Posteriormente, ao cessar dos burburinhos e da volta dos assuntos antes discutidos pelos que desfrutavam daquele evento, Dumbledore se vê à vontade para dar dois tapinhas amigáveis no braço do Professor Sonserino, que tomou a imagem do Diretor anediando os fios brancos de sua barba e fitando-o por cima de seus pequenos óculos em formato de meia-lua.

– Severus, não vai abrir o seu presente?

– Ora, Diretor, minha dose de glicose no sangue agradece. Qual das novidades da Dedosdemel você resolveu me dar desta vez?

– Meu menino, sinto lhe dizer que este presente que está diante de você não é meu. O que tenho a lhe dar está lá em cima, em meu escritório, decidi entregá-lo para você depois.

– Então, de quem seria?

Dumbledore apenas dava risinhos arrastados – Abra e desvende o mistério.

Por curiosidade, o Mestre de Poções começou a leitura do cartão, para saber de quem era. Ao ver a sigla 'HG' no final, sua vontade de ler todo aquele texto aumentara convidativamente.

As primeiras palavras que o ativeram foram as de um aparente poema ou letra de música:

_**A curiosidade de saber  
O que me prende?  
O que me paralisa?  
Serão dois olhos  
Negros como os teus  
Que me farão cruzar a divisa...**_

A divisa de que falo não é física, trata-se, tão somente, daquela barreira invisível, mas tão rígida, que nos separa.

_**É como se eu fosse pr'um Vietnã  
Lutar por algo que não será meu  
A curiosidade de saber  
Quem é você?**_

Queria eu poder ser convidada a compartilhar de todos teus encantos (mesmo que você, propriamente, os desconheça), mistérios, pensamentos e devaneios.

_**Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!**_

Já foram tantas as vezes que com a imagem dos teus olhos trevosos como a noite fui dormir e sonhei. Tantas as ocasiões em que meus dias se resumiam em vaguear, em pensamento, pelas Masmorras, na vontade de compreender e focalizar o que você estaria a fazer e no que estaria a pensar.

_**Queria ter coragem de te falar  
Mas qual seria o idioma?  
Congelado em meu próprio frio  
Um pobre coração em chamas...**_

Há tanto tempo queria poder te confessar, mostrar o amor que em meu coração sonhador habita, mas a minha coragem Grifinória, até então, era insuficiente para dirigir-lhe quaisquer palavras. Achei, porém, que o Natal seria a mais adequada das possibilidades.

_**É como se eu fosse um colegial  
Diante da equação  
O quadro, o giz  
A curiosidade do aprendiz  
Diante de você...**_

Minha intenção, desde quando me apaixonei por você, ao levantar as mãos para responder as perguntas feitas em classe deixaram de ser apenas para mostrar que sou capaz de ganhar pontos para Grifinória: desejava que você, tão somente, me notasse.

_**Dois olhos negros!  
Dois olhos negros!**_

– É um belo cartão, não? – Snape ruborizou **(N/A: Siiiiim, imaginem a cena: Snape corado. Inacreditável? Talvez...)** ao perceber o Diretor, que ria marotamente, se aproximando dele, de forma discreta, para ler o conteúdo daquele cartão.

– Por Salazar, o que significa isso? – Snape se debateu, em voz baixa.

– Que tal ir atrás da Senhorita Granger? – mesmo com um olhar incrédulo do Mestre de Poções, Dumbledore prosseguiu – Vejo que houve um mal-entendido aqui.

Mais uma vez, aquela barba branca acertara e Snape se viu confuso e aturdido.

– Percebi que Hermione o observava, na prova de enxergar a reação que você teria ao receber o cartão dela. A moça pensou que sua desaprovação vinha pelo fato de ser ela a pessoa que o presenteou, não por você já prever que seria algum doce dado por mim.

Snape continuou paralisado, sem conseguir acreditar no que Hermione lhe havia redigido.

– Vá, Severus. Deixe que o seu coração fale, assim como ela o fez. Só quero ver Hermione entrar por aquela porta, se ela estiver com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Mas, Professor Dumbledore... – Snape tentava contestá-lo, o Diretor, não obstante, o interrompeu.

– Seja cauteloso e paciente com a menina, meu jovem. Não perca a oportunidade de amar e ser amado por uma barreira etária ou comportamental. Ela o adora e irá entendê-lo.

– Isso é loucura, seu velho tolo.

– Que seja loucura, então. Somente faça valer à pena! – os olhos de Dumbledore cintilavam – Acha que nunca percebi a maneira que você a olha, os elogios que faz a ela nas reuniões com o corpo docente e o seu inédito voto para uma Grifinória na iminência de ocupar o cargo de Monitora-Chefe da Escola?

O Mestre de Poções nada respondeu, resumiu-se em apenas se levantar, de forma discreta, em direção aos Jardins de Hogwarts, encorajado por uma piscadela do sempre sábio e experiente Diretor.

Snape caminhava calmamente, na tentativa de manter o controle, mas a verdade é que não estava adiantando muito, o nervosismo era perceptível.

Circulava entre os terrenos de Hogwarts, até que pôde ouvir, ao longe, uma voz doce e chorosa, que cantava tristemente.

**_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_**

_(Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim  
E dormido com uma nuvem sobre minha cama  
Estou sozinha por tanto tempo  
Tão presa ao passado, que parece que não posso prosseguir)_

**_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them, again, someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_**

_(Tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos  
Apenas em caso de precisar deles, de novo, um dia  
Eu tenho vivido acima do tempo  
Para clarear um pequeno espaço nos cantos de minha mente)_

**_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through, without a way back into love_**

_(Tudo que quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor  
Não posso seguir em frente, sem um caminho de volta para o amor)_

**_I've been watching, but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_**

_(Tenho assistido, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar  
E procurado, mas não vejo os sinais  
Eu sei que está logo ali fora  
Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar)_

**_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_**

_(Eu tenho procurado alguém que me transmita alguma luz  
Não apenas alguém para passar a noite  
Eu poderia seguir alguma direção  
E estou aberto para suas sugestões)_

**_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_**

_(Tudo que quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor  
Não posso seguir em frente, sem um caminho de volta para o amor  
E se eu abrir meu coração de novo  
Espero que você esteja comigo até o fim)_

**_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_**

_(Há momentos que eu não sei se isso é real  
Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto  
Eu preciso de inspiração  
Não, tão somente, um outra negociação)_

**_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I hope you show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I will be there for you in the end_**

_(Tudo que quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor  
Não posso seguir em frente, sem um caminho de volta para o amor  
E se eu abrir meu coração para você  
Espero que me mostre o que fazer  
E se você me ajudar a recomeçar  
Você sabe que estarei lá para você até o fim)_

Contemplar aquela jovem doce que lhe cantava uma bela canção, sem a dona daquela voz sequer saber que ele estava ali, o deixou atônito, faltava-lhe, inclusive, noção do que fazer. Queria senti-la em seus braços, ter os olhos castanhos de Hermione só para ele.

Severus, não obstante, se sentia incapaz de contar, tão somente, que sentia o mesmo carinho por ela. Ouvir os seus soluços e vê-la mover as costas das mãos sobre os olhos na tentativa de secá-los insistentemente mexeram, de forma inacreditável, com ele.

"O que foi que eu fiz?", arrazoava.

Severus Snape: alguém que, para muitos, tem o coração de pedra. Para outros, nem coração era capaz de possuir. Ficou impressionado e meditativo ao sentir o pulsar acelerado de seu interior por estar tão próximo de Hermione e, ao mesmo tempo, tão distante...

Severus a via tão doce, tão... Vulnerável.

Bem como ele.

Ela estava sentada na relva, a observar a lua que brilhava impetuosamente, até que sente alguém tocar o seu ombro.

– Hermione... – a morena, chocada à menção de seu primeiro nome, gira o rosto e o eleva.

Sua reação é resumida em manter os olhos abertos, sem piscar uma vez sequer, fixando as vistas no sujeito alto, prostrado diante dela que ainda se assentava no terreno.

Ele lhe ofereceu a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar. A dele estava fria, mas suando. Hermione, declaradamente, percebeu.

– Obrigada, Professor Snape. – ela se detivera, porém, em não mais mirar-lhe e seu olhar alcançou uma rama de flores, que lhe pareceu interessante naquele momento, em que não conseguia disfarçar, na voz, o tom ainda choroso e amargurado.

– Olhe para mim. – ao intuir a insegurança dela em fazê-lo ou não, o Sonserino pousa a mão, suavemente, sob o queixo de Hermione, forçando-a a direcionar-lhe seus olhos castanhos, lindos como um nublado fim de tarde de outono – Me permite explicar o que aconteceu? – completou, tomando a mão trêmula dela entre as suas.

Ela, tão somente, assentiu.

– Não foi o seu presente que me fez ter o comportamento de ainda pouco... – Hermione levantou a sobrancelha em confusão – Eu, eu – gaguejou – imaginei que o embrulho me havia sido concebido pelo Diretor e, como eu o conheço bem, previa que seria mais uma novidade da Dedosdemel, não algo vindo de você. – ela, agora, lhe sorria docemente.

– Eu sou uma estúpida! Eu...

– Não, não diga isso... – interrompeu – A culpa foi toda minha.

– O que o trouxe até aqui, Senhor? – perguntou a Grifinória, em tom impreciso.

– Nada mais, nada menos que você... – falou o Mestre de Poções, aproximando os dois corpos e pousando uma não no ombro dela – Eu sempre me empenhei em ser frio com você; as palavras daquele cartão, contudo, me fizeram derreter a camada de gelo que me envolvia.

Hermione não conseguia encontrar, em sua garganta, uma única palavra, tamanha a perplexidade que mostrava diante da fala de seu Professor, que continuou – Isso, também, está sendo algo muito novo para mim... Só quero deixar claro que não titubearei mais. Não posso esperar, nosso tempo é curto. Só resta a mim e a você aceitar nosso destino. – os lábios ficavam cada vez mais próximos – Eu sou seu, todo seu...** (N/A: *morre*)** – renderam-se, por fim, ao beijo e à vontade de sentir o calor que emanava do outro.

Instantes depois, ofegantes, separam seus lábios em busca de ar.

– Professor Snape, me descul...

– Severus, enquanto estivermos fora da sala de aula, me chame de Severus. – cortou – E, mais, não há necessidade de se justificar.

A morena notara o modo diferente de Sna... Severus tratá-la, o sarcasmo se fora e ela via algo como... Doçura? – Talvez – No olhar dele.

– Passei muito tempo marcando a minha imagem no espelho, meu hálito próximo fez com que ele se embaçasse, desenhei um rosto feliz, uma felicidade que imaginei ser improvável para mim.

Hermione sorriu, decerto, ao não conseguir conceber a cena.

– Do que ri? – perguntou ele, também sorridente.

– Estava apenas imaginando você fazendo isso, não é do seu feitio agir dessa maneira.

Snape gargalhou, seguido por ela.

– Muito engraçada você... – disse ele, em fingido tom de reproche.

– Severus, seu sorriso é tão lindo, deveria fazer isso mais vezes...

– A vida nunca me permitiu tantos motivos para fazê-lo, Hermione. – respondeu, pesaroso.

– Entendo... – ainda abraçados, a Grifinória tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o acariciava. Ele fechou os olhos, como que estivesse a se render ao toque dela – Espero que você tenha a partir de hoje.

– Só se os dias que virão forem ao lado da mulher que amo. – expôs, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Pois trate logo de conversar com ela... – disse ela, em tom irreverente.

– Creio estar sob os carinhos dela neste exato momento... – Snape abriu os olhos, semicerrando os lábios em um meio-sorriso – Você me perdoa por todos os desapontamentos que fiz você acolher em todos esses anos? – questionou-lhe, mudando, repentinamente, o assunto.

– Esqueça aquilo. Permita que todas aquelas situações façam parte de um passado morto, longínquo e enterrado desde já. – Hermione já distribuía beijos por toda a extensão de pele do rosto de Severus. Passeava os lábios rosados pela testa, nariz, olhos, canto da boca, sobrancelhas, queixo...

– Jamais imaginei que, uma vez na vida, seria amado por alguém... Você me provou o contrário. – falou o Sonserino, que, em seguida, presenteou-lhe com um beijo na testa.

– E eu que pensei que você me odiava...

– Dirigia a você aquelas ofensas de acordo com o meu suposto papel diante do Lorde das Trevas. – suspirou – Além disso, as focava em você, Potter e Weasley como maneira de reprimir o sentimento que habitava dentro de mim e por inveja deles que a têm como companhia todo o tempo.

– Confesso que, por vezes, você me tirava do sério, seus olhos, porém, nunca deixaram você me enganar, sempre confiei neles. Não importa o que você fez no passado, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Se você assim desejar, claro.

– Pensei que você sempre me achou insuportável e que o respeito da sua parte fosse apenas pelo fato de eu ser o seu Professor e, depois, pelo trabalho como espião da Ordem...

– Eu amo você desde o meu quinto ano e, desde então, nunca o esqueci.

– Sempre a achei uma mulher fascinante, interessante e a mais inteligente que já conheci. O único tipo de pessoa capaz de interessar a alguém como eu. Você é... – hesitou – Perfeita.

– Eu, ao contrário do que você imaginou, também te amo. Dissimulava, já que pensei que você nunca fosse me notar.

Para Hermione, tudo era perfeito: a presença dele, o rosto e os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura. Ela se sentia em paz.

Dali em diante, Severus e Hermione compartilhavam, em sua maioria, bons momentos, que – sem pedirem – se tornariam eternos. E pequenos detalhes que transformariam grandes histórias.

A felicidade vem em milhões de formas e precisamos saber reconhecê-las. Os milagres acontecem todos os dias, mas só os vê quem tem coragem de dar um passo à frente e se atreve a sonhar.

Foram únicos e inesquecíveis os momentos que viveram juntos desde aquela fatídica noite de Natal. O início de mais uma bela, porém improvável, história de amor. Foi inevitável a paixão e o amor que os uniu. O tempo só dizia que nada mais importava e que, a favor deles, até o universo conspirava.

✬ **THE END **

* * *

✬ **Créditos Musicais:**

» Lenine - Dois Olhos Negros  
» Hugh Grant & Haley Bennett - Way Back Into Love (Filme Letra & Música).


End file.
